gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Latest News from the Administrators ( March Week 2 )
Well, I decided I'd start doing a weekly admin blog with some insight on what's going on. Promotions First I'd like to congratulate Albert Spark and Nults McKagan on rollback promotions! We had alot of drama over one of these votes. While I understand these may have not been the candidates some of you were hoping for, it is absurd the amount of immature arguing that ensued due to a simple rollback promotion. A rollback promotion! I could understand if someone was being promoted to administrator and there was this many drama blogs, but a simple rollback? It really disappoints me. We talked with quite a few community members closely and just about everyone had a different group of people they wanted to be promoted. As stated in my previous post, we knew that there would be some unhappy campers and some fighting, but the amount of fighting that broke out over a rollback promotion... we didn't think this crap would happen at this level. Voting issues I do admit there were a few things we changed with the voting this time. Jack and I agreed that there would be some drama over this ( Again, we didn't imagine the hell that happened, though ), so Jack suggested a 10 vote system. It seemed like a good idea to us so we went with it. One of the reasons we did this was also because, for goodness sakes, it's a simple rollback promotion ( I know I have probably exhausted this point, but it's a huge one. ), it really doesn't affect the site hardly at all ( They get to participate in some discussions and rollback edits. Big deal ). Other reasons included that 20-vote blogs take a lifetime, and just drag the drama out ( We knew from the beginning that there would be SOME drama with whoever we promoted, because everyone had their opinions on who they wanted. ), which is not something we wanted. Nonetheless, we realize now we had faults in our system, and we promise a MUCH better, improved system for any future promotions ( Pistol and I are going to probably do a revamp on many of the voting rules ). Notes *Now, I can imagine some of you are going to say "The reason you had protests was because you made a terrible choice on who to promote!" ( I'm going to use Cher's line here ) - Incorrect. We would have gotten drama with whoever we promoted. This is something I stressed in my previous blog post. You are going to have to accept our decisions and trust us. *Give them a chance. You don't know how they'll do yet. If they screw up, THEN you can be rude to us and slam our decisions. For now, we are waiting.. I.. am smoking ( Sherlock Holmes reference ) *In a counter-point to my point of "it's only rollback", perhaps you would say "No, it is a big deal because you chose horrible people for the job! These people don't even deserve something as small as rollback!" - If this is your opinion, that means you have completely no trust for the administration whatsoever. And if you have no trust for the administration on a site, you really shouldn't edit/chat there :/ Admin blogs ( like this one ) I have decided I'll be making one of these every week, or at least attempting to. I think I'll be doing it every Monday if possible, and if not, Tuesday works. Category:Blog posts